


Unexpected

by kvareta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week, Hotel Sex, M/M, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvareta/pseuds/kvareta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was getting coffee with Erwin a date? He supposed it was but it felt odd. Technically, there was nothing wrong with Levi seeing a guest socially, but it felt wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Erwin Bottom Week! Day 1 is supposed to be a vacation prompt which this only loosely fits into since they're in a hotel, but whatever, it was fun to write and I wanted to contribute.

Levi sighed as he signed his name on the clipboard at work and took a pair of keys from the cabinet. He just wanted to crawl back into bed with a cup of tea and forget about work. He didn’t dislike his job necessarily, there were times he really enjoyed it, especially because of the people he got to work with. He just wasn’t feeling particularly up to helping snooty guests with their luggage and driving disgruntled flight attendants to the airport for shitty tips. But, he needed the money so Levi acquiesced.

He worked at the Stohess Hotel. His official title was “bellman” but mostly he just drove flight crews to and from the airport and occasionally helped guests with parking and luggage. He’d been working there for a year because he needed a steady job so he could pay rent and afford to eat. It wasn’t his first choice, but after months of job searching this was the only place to hire him and he jumped on the offer. Surprisingly, Levi fit right in with his coworkers and he found he actually liked this job. He had met Petra there; she worked with him as a bellman/driver as well. They hit it off immediately. Petra was kind yet reserved and Levi was just as reserved, in a more cold and sarcastic manner. 

“Leviiiii,” Petra whined, resting her arm on the bell stand counter. “I’m so bored. Can’t I just go home? Rico will be on in an hour, you’ll be fine until she gets here!”

“As much as I’d love to be rid of your annoying whining I think you’d better stay until Rico gets here.” Levi replied. “I’ll tell you what. If you let me take the next pick up you can leave when I get back unless something comes up ok?”

“Fine,” she huffed, looking at their arrivals list. “You’d better be fast though you only have to pick up two pilots so don’t waste any time.”

Levi nodded and checked when their flight was coming in. He still had five minutes. 

“What’s the big rush to get out of here anyway? I thought you would enjoy a slow day after last weekend.”

The previous weekend had been a nightmare; a dance competition was taking place a few blocks from their hotel so of course, the Stohess graciously welcomed a slew of uptight dance moms and their obnoxious daughters. At least three times that weekend, minivans had blocked the hotel entrance and caused a backup in their parking area, and several caffeine fueled mothers had screamed at Levi for not stacking their bags correctly, or not giving them rides to the mall every two seconds, or for forgetting to hold the door open for their painted up daughters who got fingerprints all over the glass. 

“I just have a lot of homework to catch up on and this is boring as hell,” Petra said. 

Naturally. Petra was a student, which Levi didn’t know until September when she suddenly began working weekends only, leaving him to deal with his less pleasant coworkers alone for the rest of the week. Levi was proud of her though. She was only nineteen and was already set to graduate in a year. Sometimes Levi felt embarrassed working with her. He was only twenty two but the age difference between him and Petra felt significant since it seemed she had already accomplished much more in her life. 

Levi checked the clock and realized he had better head out to pick up those pilots now. He grabbed his keys and went outside to start one of the hotel vans. Generally Levi hated driving, but at work it wasn’t too bad. He got to get away from the hotel for a half an hour and usually one of the trips, either to or from the airport, was alone. Levi preferred that to faking politeness with guests and rude flight crews. He was awful at small talk and usually drove his guests in silence, despite that, guests seemed to like him and most of them tipped well.

Levi arrived at the airport fifteen minutes later. He pulled up to the pickup point and parked the van, waiting because the pilots weren’t out yet. That was typical. Levi didn’t mind waiting for the crews though because he could just listen to the radio in the van or play on his phone. When he saw a movement in his rearview mirror Levi put away his phone and hopped out of the van, greeting the pilot that strolled toward him towing his black suitcase.

“Hello,” Levi said. “How are you?”

He opened the back of the van and loaded the man’s bags in the back.

“I’m doing well,” the man smiled. “The other pilot won’t be here, we have a long layover so they decided to rent a car and explore your town a little before we leave tomorrow.”

Levi nodded and slammed the back doors shut. This pilot was startlingly attractive, not that Levi cared, but it did make him a bit nervous to look at the man’s bright smile. Levi averted his gaze and ducked past him to hold open the side door for him.

“Ah,” the pilot said, scratching his chin. “Do you mind if I sit in the passenger seat? Since it’s just me?”

Levi preferred guests to sit in the backseats of the van, the seats that were intended for guests, but occasionally guests would ask to sit in the front and it felt too rude to say no. So Levi just nodded and opened the front door for him. Levi got in on the other side of the van and left the pickup point. Nervously drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, he felt more obliged to talk to guests when they sat in the front but Levi had no idea what to say to this stranger. 

“I’m Erwin by the way,” the man grinned, breaking the silence. 

Levi glanced at him then turned his eyes back to the road.

“Levi,” he said, forcing a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you Levi.” Erwin said in a velvety voice, shooting Levi a piercing look. 

Fuck. Levi thought. What’s this guy trying to do?

“So tell me, how long have you been working as a driver?” Erwin asked after a few moments.

“Um,” Levi cleared his throat. “About a year I guess. How long have you been a pilot?”

“Eleven years,” Erwin said.

Levi glanced at him; he didn’t seem old enough to have been a pilot for over a decade. When he looked at Erwin closer though he could see some grey speckled through his hair and a few lines around his blue eyes. He seemed mature but still young and vital. His shoulders were wide and thick beneath his uniform blazer and the hands that casually held his cap were large, they looked powerful. Levi imagined what they would feel like gripping his body…

Shit.

Levi swallowed nervously and turned his gaze back to the road, hoping that Erwin hadn’t noticed him staring. They would be back at the hotel in ten minutes or so, Levi just needed to keep calm and stay focused on driving. Levi stared hard at the white lines on the road and adjusted the air conditioning as his palms were getting clammy with an anxious sweat. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he could see Erwin examining him, his face flushed with embarrassment at the possibility. Erwin probably had seen Levi staring, he would think that he was just some thirsty kid.

“What time are you off work Levi?”

Levi nearly swerved off the road.

“Uh, 4:30,” he said when he had composed himself.

“I know this is terribly inappropriate, but…” Erwin cleared his throat and ran a hand through his blonde hair. “Would you like to meet me for a drink when you are off?”

What the fuck?? Do people actually do this? Is this happening right now?

“Well I don’t really drink but we could still meet up,” Levi said, trying to keep calm. “If you want.”

Despite his shock at Erwin’s forwardness and the absurdity of the situation (seriously who asks their van driver for a drink) Levi found that he couldn’t say no. His desires probably clouded his judgment at this point but he didn’t care. A dashing pilot of a luxury airline was asking Levi out having only met him ten minutes ago. This was as ridiculous as any pilot/flight attendant fantasy. 

Levi instructed Erwin to meet him at a coffee shop across the street from the Stohess at 6:00. When they got back to the hotel Erwin thanked Levi for the ride, took his luggage, and slipped Levi a ten dollar tip with a wink.

That’s a bit cocky isn’t it? He thought. Levi didn’t complain though.  
\--  
As soon as Levi was back at his apartment he showered and quickly changed. He was anxious about that evening. Was getting coffee with Erwin a date? He supposed it was but it felt odd. Technically, there was nothing wrong with Levi seeing a guest socially, but it felt wrong. He would never tell his coworkers about this, he was positive someone would find a way to tell his boss and get him fired for it. Even if they didn’t, they surely wouldn’t let him live down the embarrassment of getting asked out at work by a pilot. 

Levi brushed off the thought and put on a jacket before leaving his apartment and walking to the bus stop. Ordinarily, he would never have said yes to this but something about Erwin was irresistible, he couldn’t say no when Erwin asked him with his smooth, commanding voice. He wondered what else he would agree to if Erwin asked him…

Levi was surprised when he saw Erwin already seated at a little table in the back of the shop. He looked much less intimidating when he wasn’t in his uniform. He was wearing a simple button up shirt and jeans and while he still looked incredibly attractive, he looked a bit goofier now. Like some suburban father who his kids’ friends had a crush on but who also made a fool of himself trying to barbecue on weekends and come off as a cool dad. Levi grinned at the thought as he sat across from Erwin.

“You look like someone’s dad,” Levi said with a laugh.

“I’m probably old enough to be your father,” Erwin said with a mischievous grin. 

Levi blushed and turned to the waitress who had just arrived to order some tea, suddenly embarrassed by their age difference. 

“Do you always hit on your van drivers or was this an exception?” Levi asked, trying to sound casual.

“This is a first for me actually, but I’m on a long layover so I might as well have some fun while I’m here. This makes it feel more like a vacation than work.”

“What ‘fun’ were you planning to have?”

“That hasn’t been decided,” Erwin said, fixing his gaze on Levi.

“You’re a bit full of yourself aren’t you?” Levi asked, trying to brush off Erwin’s implication.

“Maybe I am, but I could see you were thinking the same thing when you picked me up today.”

Had Levi been that obvious? Sure he’d acted nervous when Erwin spoke to him on their van ride but he didn’t think that his attraction to Erwin was so apparent. Thank god no one else had been in the van. 

Levi wiped the rim of his mug with a napkin and sipped his tea when it arrived, choosing not to respond to Erwin’s last statement. They enjoyed their drinks in silence for a few moments, tension building between them. Erwin’s eyes hungrily travelled over Levi’s body. Levi tried to ignore the sudden flush of heat he felt under Erwin’s gaze and focused on his tea. Suddenly Erwin’s hand was on Levi’s thigh, squeezing it gently. Levi yelped and nearly dropped his tea from surprise. Erwin just smirked and let his hand move further up Levi’s thigh. 

“Do you work tomorrow?” he asked his voice steady and nonchalant.

Levi just shook his head and tried to ignore the hand that was burning through his jeans, causing his heart to pump.

“What do you say we head to the hotel then? I’m sure no one would notice if you were to sneak into my room with me.”

Levi knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He wasn’t supposed to stay at the hotel he worked at but would anyone find out if he did? It’s not like he had to check in or anything, he could easily slip in and out of the hotel without being recognized. 

“Sure,” Levi said in a shaky tone. 

Erwin’s mouth curved into a brilliant smile. He paid for their drinks and then helped Levi into his jacket. Levi felt frozen with nerves so Erwin placed a firm hand on his back and directed him out of the shop and across the street. 

“You know I could get in trouble for this?” Levi asked, trying to sound annoyed. “If I get caught it’s on you.”

“Technically I could get in trouble too,” Erwin shrugged. “I’m sort of on company time right now, but there’s no harm if no one finds out.”

Levi led them to the side entrance and he pulled his hood over his head. He was worried someone would recognize him even though they were already in the stairwell, away from the lobby where most of his coworkers would be. It was an awkward walk, Levi was silent and Erwin seemed slightly uncomfortable as well, they both knew what their purpose was and neither was sure how to fill the time until they reached Erwin’s room. 

Once they reached the fifth floor Erwin led them down the hall to the last room on the left. He quickly unlocked the door and entered the room, holding the door open for Levi to enter. Levi only ever went into the actual rooms in the Stohess on occasion to deliver a package or unload a guest’s luggage; it felt unnatural to be in a room for any other reason. Levi was just starting to take off his jacket when he was suddenly pushed against the wall. The atmosphere changed in a split second, the discomfort was gone and it was replaced by a thrilling electricity as Erwin pushed a thigh against Levi’s crotch and ran a hand through his hair. Levi inhaled sharply and his eyes widened at the man in front of him. Erwin pulled Levi into a kiss, while exploring Levi’s body with his free hand. Levi felt himself harden against Erwin’s touch and he rocked his hips forward to rub against his leg, suddenly desperate for more friction. 

“You certainly don’t waste any time,” Levi said, suppressing a moan as Erwin kissed his jaw and down his neck. 

Erwin just growled in response and began undressing Levi while directing him toward the bed. Levi dismissed his fleeting thoughts about bedbugs and used comforters; he was too aroused to care. Levi gasped as Erwin palmed his erection before unbuttoning his jeans. 

“Such a dirty boy,” Erwin purred in Levi’s ear as he pulled down his pants and boxers, casually stroking Levi’s length. “So hard already and I’ve barely started touching you.”

Levi moaned into Erwin’s touch. Fuck. This was hot. He was painfully hard and began bucking his hips into Erwin’s hand. He whined when Erwin let him go to unbutton his shirt. Levi pulled his pants off the rest of the way and watched Erwin undress. He relished in the sight of Erwin’s bare chest and his beautiful, wide shoulders. Erwin slowly took his pants off as well, revealing his growing erection. Levi groaned when Erwin finally took his boxers off, he was not disappointed. His cock was just as massive and thick as he had hoped. Levi’s mouth twitched, itching to wrap around Erwin’s cock. 

“Do you have condoms?” Levi asked, breathy. 

Erwin nodded and went over to his suitcase. He pulled out a couple condoms and a bottle of lube. 

“Put one on,” Levi said, with an urge to take control.

Erwin obeyed and Levi pressed himself against him. He leaned up to kiss Erwin then covered his neck and chest in kisses. He let his teeth graze over Erwin’s nipple and relished in the moan that slipped past Erwin’s lips. Levi continued to kiss his way down Erwin’s body as he slowly knelt on the ground. Without hesitation Levi took Erwin’s length into his mouth, he worked his hand at the base of Erwin’s cock and slid as much as he could into his mouth. He dragged his tongue underneath the tip tasting the awful, unnatural latex of the condom. Levi didn’t mind the taste though; he was too focused on Erwin’s moaning above him. 

“Fuck, Levi,” he sighed, pushing himself deeper down Levi’s throat.

Levi coughed a little at the pressure in the back of his throat but kept going, tears building up in the corners of his eyes. Erwin reached for something then pulled Levi’s head back by his hair. Levi swallowed and looked up at him. He was holding the bottle of lube toward Levi.

“Use it,” Erwin ordered. 

Levi complied, excitement growing in his stomach. He hadn’t expected this from Erwin but he thoroughly enjoyed it. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and gently pushed his fingers past Erwin’s cheeks, taking the tip of his penis into his mouth again at the same time. Erwin moaned loudly and his thighs started shaking slightly as Levi’s fingers entered him. Levi easily slipped two fingers into Erwin’s hole, Erwin was tight and warm, he clenched around Levi’s fingers, whimpering in pleasure when he pushed them in deeper. Soon Levi was able to work four of his fingers into Erwin, gently spreading him and scraping deeper inside him with each thrust. Erwin shuddered with arousal and after a few moments he pushed Levi back and got on the bed. Levi followed.

Levi was amazed by their dynamic. They had barely spoken since Erwin had first kissed Levi, but an exciting spark ignited between them. Each understood the other’s desires and expectations without exchanging a word. Levi had never felt so connected to another person in such a short time, everything about their interaction just worked and he absolutely loved it. 

Erwin stroked himself while Levi hurried to put on a condom. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and spread some over himself before getting on the bed and lining his cock up with Erwin’s hole, still wet from Levi fingering it.

“I gotta say I wasn’t expecting this from you,” Levi smirked as he lightly teased Erwin’s entrance with his tip.

“Just shut up and put it in already,” Erwin groaned, still pumping his cock with his fist. 

Levi was happy to comply. He forcefully pushed himself inside Erwin, moaning in delight as he felt Erwin wrap around him. Erwin grunted as Levi began fucking him. His knees were bent and he continued touching himself, his cock was wet with precum and Levi could tell he was close. 

“Are you going to come already Erwin?” Levi sighed, pushing into Erwin deeper. 

Erwin just nodded. His eyes were shut and he was biting his lip as he pumped his cock faster. Levi whimpered at the beautiful sight in front of him, feeling his own climax building. Erwin came shortly, gasping and clenching as come spilled onto his stomach. The sight sent Levi over the edge; he finished as well, hips bucking into Erwin with loud grunts as he felt the release of his orgasm. He flopped over Erwin, panting for a few moments before he went to the bathroom to get a towel to clean off Erwin. 

Erwin was lying in the same position, his eyes closed and his arm resting over his face. Levi watched him for a minute. He was beautiful, completely blissed out, sighing quietly as his breath steadied and his sweat cooled on his skin. The sight made something stir in Levi’s stomach. He bent over to gently kiss Erwin, breaking his trance, before wiping off his stomach. When Levi finished and discarded the towel Erwin held his wrist, keeping him from leaving to shower. He looked at Levi with an air of adoration that made Levi blush. 

“Come here,” he said quietly, pulling Levi toward him.

Erwin scooped Levi into his arms and nestled him against himself in the bed. He kissed the back of Levi’s neck and Levi shivered. He didn’t expect this from Erwin either, but it was nice. It felt natural to be wrapped in Erwin’s arms, feeling his warm body pressed against him. He pulled the blankets over both of them and settled in behind Levi. In a few moments Erwin was asleep, peacefully breathing into Levi’s hair. Levi didn’t move. He felt his eyes growing heavy as well and it was so comfortable to be snuggled up against Erwin in this cozy bed. As Levi drifted off he smiled a little, amused. He certainly hadn’t clocked on to work this morning thinking he’d be in bed with a guest that night. Nothing this day had gone as he had expected but Levi found that thought oddly comforting as he rested under the arm of a man he had met not six hours ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is based off of my work (I have the same exact job as Levi in the story!) but I will say that I have NOT had hotel sex with a pilot and I never would because that would be so fucking creepy and inappropriate and I like my job and don't want to lose it, but it made a fun story to write! Sorry if it's kind of choppy, I rushed to finish it and I feel like it sucks cause I jump straight from somewhat of a story to porn but oh well haha. Please comment if you have any suggestions for improvement! I haven't written smut before so I'm super embarrassed and don't know if this is any good... If you like this check out my other stuff and check out my tumblr adecisionyouwontregret. Thank you for reading!


End file.
